Tennis Brings So Much More Than Fun
by PureBloodSakura12
Summary: What happenes when a certain captains little sister goes to Seigaku? What is she's a gorgeous young girl who knows practically most of the tennis teams? And what if she knew Ryoma beforehand? What fun will she bring? Ryoma x OC


"IM HOME" exclaimed a girl about 4'11" to the whole airport "whoops I guess I shouldn't have done that? Watcing as majority of the people in the airport stared at her in intrest.

The girl that stood alone in the middle airport was quite petite, but I suggest you refrain from pointing that out. She has long purple-grayish hair that fell down her back with soft natural curls. Her skin was pale and flawless and they held a paor of stormy blue eyes with swirls of gray.

Natrually, people thought they were some type of high quality, expensive contacts since they could never point out the rims but each time she would say "Nope. I have my fathers eyes", proudly. As for her abilities, she has participated in the French Open which she had won 3 years in a row, also the Austrailian Open one year (she also won that), and she did participate in the US open with a certain Prince. But before the last match she dropped out for unknown reasons.

She has quite an athletic build but she is also very developed, having curves in the right places. To sum it up she is drop dead gorgeous. And to add the her perfection she has a massive group of friends that all love her.

THough at times she isn't the most pleasant person to be around. Like when she wakes up in the morning. Or when you tease her about her height. But when she doesnt like a person she'll tend to show it or just ignore it. She tends to be cocky, arrogant, and sarcastic at time. But if she likes a person she will open up drastically.

I was standing in there in the middle of the airport. Bored. Waiting for about an hour and a half without seeing any sign as to where my ride is at. Great first day back and i'm already forgoten. So out of bordeom i started kicking the nearest wall trying to relieve my stress. i probably look like such a physo but what the hell do i care i'm never going to see these stupid people again.

I wanted to surprise my bother but seeing as im late and have no idea where the car is, i doubt that i can do it now. After a few more minutes of grumbling, kicking the wall, and being stared at i felt someone tap my shoulder. I wiped around seeing who would dare touch me, but i was greeted with an all to familar face. "Gin its so good to see you!" while engulfing him in a huge hug, he started laughing " Man Aiko I see your still strong as ever, and its good to see you to"

We started catching up while he put all my luggage in the back of the limo. Gin is our driver and also a dear friend of mine. And no he's not some old geezer he's actually a hot 20 year old whose father is a family friend. He has a natrual sun kissed tan, dark hair thats spiked, dark brown eyes, and body that seems like a god. He is a complete foreigner but he was brought up here in Japan.

"Aiko i'm sorry i'm late but your brother needed something immediately and i had to get it" "That stupid idiot already ruining plans that he has no idea about" Gin just chuckled. Ugh my big brother is such an idiot! "it's alright Gin, let's just hurry so i can surprise that big idiot of mine"

It's a thirty minuter drive from the airport to Hytoei so during that time me and Gin were just talking. I told him about my travels. And he told me about his girlfriends. See my and Gin have a brother sister relationship, i've helped him with his girlfriends (even though i'm 12 i know ALOT for my age) a But don't get me wrong i LOVE my REAL big brother but it's just nice to have someone that won't be to irrational when i talk to them some times.

I mean one time i told him this wanted to hold my hand and he started questioning me on who it was. What they looked like. And where they loved. So ya im pretty precise with words. But i can go to him for most things. I know he ALWAYS has my back as do i .

We pulled up to Hytoei. I got out and waved Gin good-bye. _Man its been a while since I last came here. I wonder how everyone is. Mmm but first i'll go check on that baka onii-chan of mine._

Unbeknownst to Leiko to of the regulars were watching her head towards the courts.

Unknown POV

"She looks familiar but I just can't remember. And ya. She's beautiful." Said Ootori Choutarou

"Greeat, another fan girl but hey at least she's pretty."

"Ryou-san, we should hurry back before Atobe has a fit"

"Ya. Your right. Let's go." Answered Shishido Ryou.

Aiko's POV

_While walking towards the courts a sudden sneeze erupted from me. Man i'm back 2 hours and i'm already being talked about. Greeat. Well at least I finally made it. Now where to find hi- YES! _Alright now that i've located the target, it's time to attack. And since he's talking to a group it'll be better. _Perfect timing Leiko. _I began sneaking around the courts ducking and covering making sure not to be seen, and boy let me tell you it took a lot of work.

I finally got behind him from a distance. Making sure that nobody would be in my way i took off in a sprint and tackled my big brother to the floor yelling "Baka!". "WHAT THE DAMN MEANING OF THIS. GET OFF ME YOU WAIT TILL ORE-SAMA GETS A HOLD OFF YOU" he just kept rambling and rambling while i sat on his back putting all my force on him. Making sure he won't unexpectadly stand up and me fall bonking my head on the floor.

During this whole ruckus a small group, who am i kidding. Basically the entire female population, tennis club, and leftover guys were staring. The girls had rage in their eyes with some type of dark aura surrounding them. It was pretty hilarious. While the club memembers were in awe. That someone would dar touch Atobe-san.

And the members. Well they just all held smug expressions on their faces. But when spikey-chan was about to to talk i shushed him. Kei-chan was rambling and i rolled my eyes. Man this guy can go on forever. So i guess thats what made me want to stop him. "Kei! Shut up already! That is no way to treat me, is it?!"

All of a sudden I was being thrown off and Kei-chan stood up but he turned around and caught me in time. "Baka inari! You could of killed me!" i gave him a glare that would kill, but before i went off on him he engulfed me in a hug that was oh-so familiar to me.

"I've missed you so much. It gets lonely here without you to argue with" he said. I smiled and held onto Kei-onii while he lift me up. "Ha ha. But it has been pretty lonely"

Ootori's POV

During this whole reunion that i'm quite happy of, the whole school went quite and observed due to the shock. Me and the rest of the regulars just watched as our captain and his sister embrace. It's quite a site for those who never witnessed them meet after a long time sepertation, they are close as can be and nothing can bring them apart, well from what i know.

Atobe is very egotistical and arrogant but when i comes to stuff or people that he cares about he can be the kindest person. So i guess when i see those two dear friends together i just can't help but smile.

"Its getting kind of creepy. With the whole school quite" i said. Shishido just looked at me from the corner of his eye with a smug expression "I dont blaim them".

Shishido and Aiko have had the most interesting relationship by far. That pair argued more than her and her brother, and for the stupidest things to. But deep down after all the critisism and remarks they have a liking towards eachother. Not a romantic liking but a liking for the others company.

No Ones POV

Everyone was in shock as they watched their tennis club captain be trampled to the floor by a long haired beauty.

It was just unbelievable that the egotistical captain fell from one blow. WOW. But the most shocking part is the girl called him 'baka'. I mean no one says that unless they have a death wish. Or...

Aiko's POV

After that hige shabang that i did, me and my brother were just talking and catching up. _Man i can believe i went a year without his arrogant ass._

Then I heard rapid footsteps aprocahing from behind me. I turned around to see the whole shitload of fangirls from earlier. One; whom i'm guessing is the 'leader' stepped up. "How dare you treat ore-sama like that you little wench!" was all i heard before i just went blank. All i know is when i heard her getting closer i snapped out of it i time to grab her arm from the incoming blow.

My eyes darkened. "Do not try to touch me. You bitch. You have no idea what are relationship is so i suggest you keep to yourself from now on" i hissed.

_Its hard to believe that an older girl is scared of tiny ol me_, i thought as she stared frightened at me.

Some girl behind her then spoke up, "Well if your so special, who are you to Atobe-sama?". I turned to look at Kei and i smirked he knew where i was going with this. "His girlfriend" was all i said the girl stared at me wide eyed, like she was a deer in the headlights.

The regulars seemed to be amused by this, even though they knew it was going to come. I tend to have a habit with plaything games.

I walked up to Kei. Gave a kiss on his cheek and held his waist. We've done this so many times before to keep ourselevs away from unwanted fans. But it surprises me that they never think on how much we look alike. Stupid people.

After a few minutes i couldn't help myself.

I doubled over in laughter while tears splurged down my eyes. This was the funniest thing thats happened in a while. The girls just stared at me like i was crazy.

"Ne, Ai-chan, that wasn't very nice" said Choutarou with a smile on his face

The rest of the regulars were just trying to hold there laughter in. Except Kabaji he just had a look if amusement in his eyes. While Keigo was chuckling.

"WHATS SO FUNNY?!" yelled the second girl. "That's his little sister" was heard from behind. They all turned around to see the coach. The one and only Sakaki. Gasps were heard all around.

"Sasaki, you just ruined all the fun" i pouted.

"Aiko" was all he said in a stern voice. I looked at him and just ran to gave him a hug. He hugged back. This notion also shocked people but they'll just have to get over it. Sakaki, is somewhat of a second father to me

No Ones POV

Once when practice was over all the regulars hung around and talked with Aiko.

"Ai-chan we've missed you so much" said Mukahi

"Hn. I say it'd be best if we didn't have the inari prancing around here"

"Aww missed me spikey-chan?"

" Do NOT call me that"

"Why not _spikey-chan_" (spikey chan=shishido) he just glared and i stuck my tongue out.

"Aiko-san are you coming back?" was what Oshitari asked. Thats when everyone stopped talking and looked at you for the answer, even Keigo didn't know.

"No"

"Way to be blunt" said shishido

"Why" asked Mukahi

"Im enrolled at a different school. And i don't want to come here" i paused "and no Kei it has nothing to do with you and no you can't persuade me into staying either" he stared "what school?"

"Seishun Gakeun"Keigo tensed

"Well at least you'll be taken care of" i smiled up at him and hugged him "thanks..._ore-sama_" he smirked " i think i just added to your large ego"

Within time we all left and bade eachother good-bye. As we got in the car Kei asked "How are you feeling?" "Fine i guess, kind of scared but excited" "its going to be fine"

There was a comfortable silence for a bit then i broke it by asking "How is he?" he looked up at me warily, "Fine. Cocky as ever" i smirked. Well this is going to be fun.

**THANK YOU for reading! Its my first story ever so im not sure how i did but i think i did well. Im open for criticism and i'll work with it. But just message and tell me what you think of it. And if i should continue it :)**


End file.
